My weakness
by Justme210
Summary: What would you do when someone would try to use your weaknesses against you? That is the question what Ichigo need to answer when his life is disrupted by the presence of his biggest enemy . What will he plan to do?
1. Chapter 1

My weakness

Prologue

Everyone has weaknesses. We all get our existence in fear that someone will be able to find those weaknesses and they will use them against us. My weakness has a name, a life and she is always full of hope and she has a colorful imagination. I did not believe that I will feel attached to another person after my mother's death. My life and all my existence were marked by the darkness and the only ray that kept me anchored to reality was my family until I met her. The first time I met her was in one of the worst moments of her life, when she lost her brother and even in that moment she emanated a pure light what managed to fascinate me, making me to want to spend more time with her. At the beginning I thought she was an angel, because she seemed so much with my mother and my father told me that she transformed in an angel and she's watching over us. I wanted to see my little angle, but that was simply impossible. Years have passed since that day. I transformed myself from a naive boy in a school bully uninterested about other problems. When I met her again I saw a light in her eyes and in her behavior. Despite she succeeded to get over so many attempts she had managed even to keep herself pure and innocent and I admired her. It is true that at first I did not spend time with her at all and the only conversations that we held were based on school or just simple greetings.

The truth was that I did not want myself was to approach to her because I did not want her to get hurt. But it seemed that sometimes the fate did not agree with your wishes and it managed to hit you straight in the place where it hurts the most. After I became shinnigami and I began to confront threats greater than simple thugs I apparently dragged her in my story. Since she was attacked by the spirit of her brother who turned in Hollow the connection between us began to become tighter and soon we have come to fight against a whole other world to save a friend from an unfair fate. Inoue was not very strong, most of her abilities were rely on healing, but despite that she was with me and other friends of ours and she helped us simply by her existence to get over many difficulties.

When I finished the fight with Byakuya and I saw tears in her eyes I felt a strong pain deep in my heart that I have made her to worry and to shed her tears for someone like me. I wanted to calm her, but my body was so injured that the only thing I managed to do was to smile and to say to her that I'm fine. I saw the happiness in her eyes when she saw me smiling. Perhaps even Chad remained sluggish surprised to see that smile on my face, but I could not simple help myself to do nothing because she needed me.

After that we started to spend more time together. The grin and even my bad boy behavior changed in good because of her, and I succeeded to take even better grades. What can I say? Orihime Inoue has a damn good influence on me.

But everything has an end with his apparition managing to find my weakness and take advantage of it.

 **Chapter 1: I never expected to see you again.**

What would you do when the person that you hate simply appear from nowhere in front of you and he's trying to use your weakness against you ?


	2. I never expected to see you again

It all started like a normal day. I was awakened by one of my father's special hits, after which Yuzu separated us when I wanted to repay for how he woke me up. I ate quickly, then I ran to school. As usual I arrived a few seconds before it sound, but it was something different in the atmosphere.

It looks like that something it was actually someone. I never thought that I will see his face ever again. He was sitting relaxed on the Inoue's desk while he was teeling her a story or something. She was paying attention at all his bastard fucking words and from time to time she giggled. This whole scene has caused me a total disgust. I hardly mastered the impulse to not push him as far away from her after that to beat him so hard till he will beg for mercy.

When I saw that he greeted using one of his false smiles and he raised his fist in the air hoping to receive a welcome from me.

"Ichigo, my man. Much time has passed since we have not seen. Come on, give your brother a sign of affection." but it seemed that he was not so surprised when I hit him with my indifference.

"Spare me your cheap replicas. Tell me what you want, Kubo." He retreated his hand and he get off from her desk seeing that I'm not in the mood to listen to his cheap theater. Kubo is one of the people who know the best what happens to people who made me angry.

"Here's the deal. This time I did not come with any job, although you've kind of missed for all of us. The gang is not as powerful as long as you're not part of it." he said while he was trying to approach me, but he did not succeed.

"If you came just for that then you better go. I do not want to deal with you again. You are just a unnecessary headache." I said while I was leaving my bag down on my desk.

"It seems that you have not changed at all. You stayed as cold, despite the fact that you brothers are really missing you. But I really meant it. I just felt the need to make a change of landscape, to see what's on in a new school, to make new friends. I hear you have some gorgeous girls here and so far I'm impressed that the rumors were true. Maybe I will try my luck with the blonde one. Orihime, right? She's hot, and she was so excited to hear how good friends we were. I'm sure she will be so excited and when I will tell her how we used to have fun, right? "he said while he's winking. I'm not wonder why I hated Kubo more than the others. He is simply the most bigoted person in this world. The only reasons because he's still the gang are money and fame what he receives from it.

"So what do you say, Ichigo? Is not it true you want to make a visit to your brothers?" he said grinning confident.

"I told you and you know very well that I do not like to repeat myself. I'll never return to the gang ever again. You can tell this to Heddo, although I do not believe you will really do it. You do not get used to come back with you tail between your legs, especially when you know the consequences. " I said standing firmly on my position. All I must to do is to hold away from them, and the rest it doesn't matter. I managed to get rid of them once though it wasn't too nice.

"Oh, what a shame." he said while he loosen his tie. "I really thought that you will agree and that you will not to force my hand. Here's how it works. I've watched you lately and I know too well how important they are to you friends and family, but in especially that girl. If you listen, and you will return to the gang, everything will be fine, otherwise I can not guarantee that that her cute body will stay untouched for too long. " he said licking his lips.

"You know that your fucking threats have no impact on me. I'm stronger than you so I can take down any minute." I say trying to intimidate him.

"That was then, Ichigo. But is it the same now?" He said while he was massaging his chin. "Well the years passed and I trained myself and I became stronger, while you seem like you you're your muscles. I mean you look like a little old man would be able to defeat you." he said crossing his hands thinking that he will won the conversation. His reply made me to raise an eyebrow and to wonder how stupid he could become. If he would be aware of my truly power he would be now probably running into his mother's arms.

"Okay then. What would you say if we will clarify this after school? A fight you and me. If you win I wll return to the band, if I win you will disappear forever." I said watching him intensely.

"Uh, Ichigo. Did someone say to you that you can kill someone with that look? I mean seriously. Look at you. Anyway, I'm not going to fight with you because you know very well that violence is not one of my hobbies. "

"Said the one who a few minutes ago believed that he could beat me. I know very well that you have entered the band just because you're good at intimidation. And speaking of intimidation where are Hidari and Migi? It's not too accustomed to show your face without them . and you do not get used to act without having to tell Heddo's name, so it makes me wonder that you maybe weren't send by him that you just got in trouble and you thought that if you can bring back you can save your ass ? ' I say smirking seeing that my words have managed to intimidate him.

"Well played, Ichigo. You're right I'm not in a good position and nor you are. You asked me about Hiddari and Migi and they're actually fine, they're down waiting for my answer to know what are going to do with your little friend. You should think fast because you're running out of time. You do not want your beautiful Orihime to get on our hands, huh? "

Unfortunately I was not able to answer because at that moment the teacher entered the class. Perhaps that was Kubo's lucky day because if I would have heard him once again pronouncing Inoue's he will not escape unharmed from my arms. I hate the fact that when I became a substitute shinnigami I promised to save people so I can not use my powers against them, although it I would have been very easy to whipping all the gang.

Kubo it's not a problem, but Hidari and Migi are. I think that's already been three years since I have not seen them already and they used to be quite strong. If that bastard's words were true and I'm afraid that they were it means that they have trained and they have become more powerful and that I will only create me more problems to hold Inoue away from them. I would ask Chad's help, but as fewer people involved as better. I simply want to find a safe where my friends will not be injured. I startled when the teacher approached me and he slammed his book on desk.

"Kurosaki, I'm talking to you. I want to know the answer from the equation written on the board." he said nervously.

"I'd like to know too if I would care about what you teach." I said offensive. I saw how the teacher's become red and I feel what he's about to spill all his nerves on me, but I really don't care. Another crazy has no way to ruin even more my day.

"The answer is 25." Inoue said trying to save me. The most wanted answer made the teacher to calm down and to go further away from my desk totally ignoring me. I turned my gaze towards Inoue and I grinned, thanking her for her intervention and she smiled sweet to me as a response. However it would have been better if the idiot Kubo would not be moved himself between us eclipsing her warm radiance.


End file.
